


Whenever He Needs Her

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Sam and Brittany S. Pierce share an appartment in NYC. (Written before Sam and Brittany broke up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever He Needs Her

When Blaine was first accepted into NYDA, he hoped that he and Kurt would get back together and would share an apartment in New York. After all, they had hooked-up at Valentine’s day, and Kurt even stayed a couple of extra days after that so that they could spend time together. Unfortunately, Kurt continued to “sort of” date Adam and continued to strand Blaine in the friend zone with occasional “bros helping bros” togetherness.

So Blaine was thrilled when Sam and Brittany both decided to go to New York and decided to share an apartment with Blaine. Sam had formed a band, and Brittany…well Blaine was not sure what Brittany was doing other than wanting to be close to Sam. 

It was a big adjustment for Blaine living with two other people. Cooper had left home when Blaine was so young that it was almost like being an only child. He had his own room, his own bathroom, his own stuff…his own space. It was annoying having to share his bathroom with Sam’s things and Brittany’s makeup and tampons.

It was a shock the first time that he saw Brittany walking around naked in the apartment. (She believes that people should be naked whenever possible because she thinks the whole Adam and Eve putting on clothes after the apple incident is an overreaction.) Blaine gradually got used to seeing her like that.

The other big surprise was the first time that Sam was working really late and Brittany (naked, of course) came and climbed in the bed with Blaine. 

“Uh Brittany what are doing?”

“I noticed tonight that you really seemed to be sad. I thought you might be missing Kurt and needed to hold someone.”

He had been feeling particularly down that day after seeing Kurt and Adam standing close and holding hands in the hall outside of Ms. July’s dance class. 

Brittany laid her head on Blaine’s chest, and it did make him feel better. He felt comfortable enough to begin telling her what had happened. Soon he fell asleep with his arms still around her and with soft smile on his face. When he woke up, Brittany had left to go sleep with Sam.

From that time on though, Brittany seem to know whenever Blaine really needed to talk and be close to someone. Sometimes Blaine would try to not let on that he was down, but she always figured it out. On those nights, even if Sam was there, she would come and get in the bed with him.

Eventually, Blaine got up the nerve to ask Sam if this bothered him. He replied that holding Brittany always made him feel good and so why wouldn’t he want his best bro to feel the same way.

Blaine couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such wonderful people in his life.


End file.
